The Trial Lesson of Hoshikuzu
It was a bright sunny day in the region of Fiore with the clear blue skys as far as the eye could see, with most of the people enjoying what the day would be bringing for them. On one of the roads leading to a village, Hoshikuzu Yūzā was walking down with a map in hand and a job paper in the other. The paper read:'There is a shadowy beast coming around the village at night stealing people,and in rare cases,murdering him.From what we can tell,it is weak to anything that shines light. Here is a picture of the beast: The prize is 2 million jewel.' Hoshikuzu smiled as he looked ahead "Good this I picked this mission,I clearly have an advantage" Then he looked at the bottom, which said:WARNING:This monster has a huge defense as local mages tried to attack it,and it has huge strength as it KO'ed all of the mages "Aw trap" He said groaning while putting the paper away. After an hour of walking, he found himself right in front of the village with barley any people outside, which made him a bit curious as he walked in. Some of the citizens took one look at him before running away in fear. "What the heck?" Hoshikuzu said as he saw the place was now completely empty except for a tall girl who was cloaked and walking towards him. He glared at the woman, then pointed his finger, "Hey you, who the heck are you?" The woman simply looked at the kid before she quickly jumped and landed right next to him, holding a kunai to his neck faster than he could blink. "I'm just a wanderer kid, do not raise your voice at me" She said with a coldness in her voice. Hoshikuzu:O-ok. The female withdrew her kunai when she saw the emblem of Fairy Tail on him, "What is a Fairy Tail Mage doing here?" she said pulling down her hood to reveal her red hair and scar on her left eye. Hoshikuzu:I'm here to kill a monster that was either kidnapping, or killing the villagers.Apparently it's weak to light,which I can make with fire or energy She chuckled as she sat down on a bench, "Kid if I could get the drop on you, there is no way you can beat that monster wth a lighter" she said with a cold tone. Hoshikuzu concentrates hard on a pole and it sparks on fire. Hoshikuzu:Is that a lighter to ya? "HEY!!!" The mayor of the town came running as the woman used her cloak to stop the fire as he came towards the duo, "Who the hell are you to burn down my town?!" he said yelling at Hoshikuzu. Hoshikuzu:Oops,sorry. "So, are you the mage that is here to answer our offer?" The mayor asked Hoshikuzu as Trina just sat down and looked at her map. Hoshikuzu:Yes,yes I am. "Oh thank the gods! So I assume you brought more people with you to handle this?" The Mayor wondered looking around to see if they were other mages. Hoshikuzu:No,I went solo.And this lady,idk who the heck she is. *points to trina* "I'm the rookie's help, sorry we don't usually let him go on solo missions alone, right" Trina placed her hand behind his back, pulling another Kunai, which he felt. Hoshikuzu:Um,yeah.That's right. *He says that nervously* "Oh thank you both for this, as a gesture of good faith, please allow me to let you take one of the empty houses until the job is over" The mayor said handing them keys before he ran away. Hoshikuzu:Ok,now to find which house it is. *walks off to an empty house,tried the keys on them and worked,apparently it was the one* What a stroke of luck. *hoshi walks into the house looking around* Trina just sighed as she entered the house, "Look kid, somehow you got me roped into this and since I can tell you're as new to the mage game, I'll be taking charge on this mission" She said grabbing a piece of fruit before sitting on the couch. "You better get some shut eye now, it'll be a long night and you'll need all the energy you can get" Hoshikuzu:Ok. *He rolls his eyes,then goes into bed and goes to sleep* Night time came as all of the citizens were locked up tight in their houses, and when the moon light glowed over the village, the beast appereared sniffing around for the citizens. Hoshikuzu:*Is making a sleep bubble unknown that the beast is near* Category:Video King Category:Phantombeast Category:Roleplay